


Comme Ci Comme Ca

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the stxi_sinfest. Prompt: <i>Kirk thinks he's made his attraction to Bones quite clear. Bones doesn't see it (while everyone else probably does), hence, as a last resort, Kirk gets less than subtle. Bonus points if Bones is still thick as a brick, and Kirk tries everything short of jumping him. Or, y'know, jumps him.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Comme Ci Comme Ca

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stxi_sinfest. Prompt: _Kirk thinks he's made his attraction to Bones quite clear. Bones doesn't see it (while everyone else probably does), hence, as a last resort, Kirk gets less than subtle. Bonus points if Bones is still thick as a brick, and Kirk tries everything short of jumping him. Or, y'know, jumps him._

'What the _fuck_?!'

Leonard McCoy staggers under the weight of an unknown assailant who has leapt on him as he entered his room. The resort advertised itself as having unparalleled security, which is one of the only reasons why he deigned to disembark from the ship for a few days of shore leave. McCoy doesn't do shore leave unless he's certain he's going to _return_ from shore leave.

'What?' whispers an all-too familiar voice in his ear. 'After all this time, you still don't know my touch?'

'Jim! The hell, you moron!' McCoy hisses. 'Get off of me!'

McCoy manages to stumble to the bed and throws Jim off his back. The forward motion, though, takes him with his captain. 'Uff!' he gasps.

Jim twists around to look at him, and strikes a casual pose on the bed. 'Nice to see you too, Bones!'

McCoy leaps up off the bed and stares at him, bug-eyed. 'Jim! You're'--his hand flails between them.

'Naked as a jaybird? In my birthday suit? Wearing naught but a smile? Well, I am smiling,' Jim says cheekily.

McCoy turns his back. 'If this is some stupidass, fucked up invite to one of your frat parties. ..'

'It's not.' Jim pulls himself up to his knees and pulls on the back of McCoy's shirt, dragging him over to sit on the edge of the bed. McCoy hunches over as if to protect himself as Jim drapes himself over McCoy's back again. He gets one arm up under the doctor's in a stronghold; he rubs his swelling cock against McCoy's lower back. 'I want to talk to you.'

'And clothing was optional for this?' McCoy struggles.

'Stop moving,' Jim orders. 'There. I just want you to listen to me.'

'More like you want to cop a feel off my back, you ass,' McCoy grumbles.

Having the tactical advantage of training and sheer strength, Jim wrestles McCoy to a horizontal position and then straddles him.

'Oh, for Christ's sake. Do you really have to do that?' McCoy scrunches up his nose. 'I really don't wanna have to look at your dick, asshat.'

'Then don't, dickwad,' Jim says, pinning McCoy's wrists above his head. 'Look at me.'

McCoy levels his hazel eyes to Jim's blue ones. 'Jim,' he says wearily, 'what the fuck?'

'This is the fuck, Bones: I love you.'

McCoy tries to jump up again, but Jim overpowers him. 'No, Jim. You do _not_ love me. I'm too old for you, and too cranky, and just too...everything. And while, yes, I wouldn't have willingly put my ass on that tin can you call a starship except for you, I didn't do it out of some great and t00by love; I did it to keep your ass out of trouble and alive.'

'See? Was declaring your undying devotion and love for me that hard?' Jim says.

McCoy's eyes roll so hard they nearly fall out of his head. 'Look, this is ludicrous.'

'No, Bones. What's ludicrous is me having to do this with you,' Jim huffs, but is still smiling. 'I swear to God, for a certified genius you are the _densest_ man I've ever met.'

'What?'

'I have tried to be subtle. I have tried to _show you_. I have tried my level best to _prove_ how much I love you. But you have missed every goddamn clue I've tossed your way. Ergo, I have abandoned subtle and am going to be so fucking obvious that even _you_ can't miss it.'

'What the hell do you mean?'

Jim shakes his head.'I'm going for logical, Bones. Facts. We're going to tote up the evidence, so, here we go. How long have we known each other?'

'What? Are we gonna review our entire sordid three year history together?'

'Well, at least you recognize we've been together three years.' Jim lightens his grip on McCoy's wrists. 'Okay, so, in those three years, how much time did we spend eating meals together?'

McCoy thinks. 'Well, whenever I wasn't at the hospital and you off on some training class, most of the time, I think.'

'Give the man an A! That's right. And how much time did I spend in your room?'

'Studying or annoying the hell out of me?'

Jim lowers his face to McCoy's. 'Answer the fucking question.'

'Fine! A lot. A helluva lot. Mostly annoying me.'

'More than any where or with anyone else, including my roommate, I might add. Now, how often did we go out, either to a bar, or a movie, or just to get off campus?'

McCoy makes a humming noise. 'Well, I never really went anywhere unless it was with you, I guess,' he says slowly. 'I went into Chinatown with Rick Yamaguchi from the hospital a few times. His grandparents own this great restaurant.'

'Yeah, and that last year, I went there three times with you two.'

'Oh, that's right. You did.'

'Who makes you laugh the most?'

'No one. I don't laugh.'

Jim laughs loudly. 'You are so full of shit. You do laugh, and I have about ten people on the Enterprise whom I can call as witnesses to that fact and to the fact that I am the one who makes you laugh the most.'

'Fine. Whatever,' McCoy grumbles. There's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

'Okay, now, in our last year, especially after we got back after the _Narada_ incident, how many people did I sleep with?'

McCoy struggles to sit up. 'That's enough, Jim.'

'Answer the damn question, Bones!'

'I don't know and I don't give a fuck,' he snarls.

'None, Bones. I didn't sleep with a single soul when we got back. And you know that, too.'

'Now how the fuck would I know that?'

'Because I spent every single night in your room, Bones. Every. Night.' He releases McCoy's wrists, and sits up straight. 'How could you forget? It was only six months ago.'

McCoy looks startled. 'It's only been six months?'

Jim laughs and shakes his head. 'Hard to keep track of things up in the stars.'

'God, I'll say.' McCoy raises up on his elbows. 'You really didn't go out with anyone after we got back?'

Jim shook his head. He slides off of McCoy's abdomen to sit beside him. McCoy gives a grateful grunt and sits up on the edge of the bed.

'Do you remember the night we graduated from the Academy?' Jim asks, wrapping his arms about McCoy's shoulders.

'Barely, but yes.'

Jim laughs softly in his ear. 'I do, too. I was sitting outside the bathroom, waiting for you to finish showering, and I heard you jerking off. You called my name, Bones.'

McCoy flushes and goes very still. 'You called out for me when I returned with Pike from the _Narada_', Jim continues. 'I've heard you moan my name in your sleep. Bones, when are you going to admit that you like being with me?'

'You know I tolerate you,' McCoy says with a trace of amusement in his voice.

Jim licks the outer shell of his ear. "Since the _Narada_, I've been faithful. I haven't been with anyone since except for my right hand and fantasies of you, you sucking me, fucking me'--McCoy fidgets at that--'making love to me.'

'Jim, you're full of shit.'

'No, Bones. I'm not. I love you.'

McCoy hangs his head, and takes Jim's hand in his. 'But how? How could you? You're this bright, shining star that everyone wants to be around. You're a force of nature that can't be contained. I'm nothing but a bitter, washed-out fool who drinks way too much and scares everyone in my path.'

Jim pulls him to lay back on the bed. He looks into the tired, hopeful face. 'You are not washed out, Bones. Do you know what people think of you?'

'Yeah.'

'No, you don't. Do you know how many people were after your lovely ass at assignment time?'

Bones's eyebrows rise higher. 'Um...I know you were.'

'Well, of course, and my voice was the loudest. There were six captains, an admiral, the UFP surgeon general and the chief of Starfleet Medical all asking for your services, Bones. I knew you were good, but goddamn, I had no idea you were _that good._' He puts his hand on Bones's chest. 'Bones, they all wanted you, and I'm damn lucky to have you.'

Jim faces McCoy directly. 'You are my North Star, Bones. You've guided me since the moment I met you. I may not have acted like it, but you have always been there. My best memories are with you, and I'd venture to guess that your best moments from the past three years are with me.'

Jim places the softest of kisses on his cheek. 'But mostly, you are the one man, the only person, whom I have ever loved. And you are the only person who's never left me.'

McCoy looks into the face of his best friend, naked with pride and honesty ... and love. Could it be that this young man has seen something in him that he himself has been blind to? It strikes him, now, with the force of a plasma torpedo that everything Jim has said is true. Jim has been dating him. Courting him. _Wooing him_. And he's missed every single clue. God, when did he become so _stupid_? He sighs and shakes his head.

'Jim, I--I don't know what to say,' McCoy says. He lifts his hand to touch Jim's face. 'I can't believe you would want me like...this.'

'Believe it.' He guides McCoy's hand to his nail-hard cock, and wraps the long, slender fingers around it. 'This is what you do to me.' Jim shudders as the fingers grip him tighter and slide slowly to the sensitive tip. 'I have dreamed of you with me, like this. I want this, you, everything with _you_. And I am willing, I want to be like this with you.

'You mean, naked all the time?'

Jim's face clouds for a moment, then clears. 'No, you idiot,' he says softly. 'With you. Beside you. And yeah, occasionally, naked with you. You are a hot guy.'

McCoy smiles, slightly embarrassed, and slowly, gently touches his lips to Jim's waiting ones. 'I will agree to a trial relationship with you on one condition,' he says, pulling back.

'Name it,' Jim says enthusiastically.

'Help me undress.'

*~*


End file.
